No Fue Un Día Como Cualquiera
by Zak West
Summary: Solo me quedo el recuerdo de aquella vez en el subterráneo, en el que yo estaba un poco harta de la monotonía diaria, y una sonrisa basto para que mi día no fuera como cualquiera.


_**Hola! Les vengo a traer mi primer song – fic de la canción **_**_You´re _**_**Beautiful – James Blunt. Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo.**_

_**Victorious ni los personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Narrada por Tori.**

Desperté con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por mi ventana, abrí los ojos como pude y parpadee un par de veces antes de acostumbrarme al brillo de aquella mañana. Me levante de la cama y camine hacia el ropero, tome ropa interior, y una camisa roja con cuadros negros, además de mis pantalones ajustados negros. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a baño para tomar una ducha y después lavarme los dientes. Salí del baño un rato después y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto de nuevo, ya vestida, para comenzar a peinarme, y ponerme mis zapatos. Salí de mi habitación y camine en dirección a la cocina.

-7:20 – dije viendo el reloj que está en la pared cerca del refrigerador, mientras me preparaba un café.

Mientras esperaba a que la cafetera terminara de hacer su respectivo trabajo, me senté en el comedor que esta al centro de mi cocina y empecé a ojear el periódico del día anterior. Unos instantes más tarde, la cafetera comenzó a hervir en señal de que mi café estaba listo. Lo prepare sin muchas ganas y seguí con el periódico. Y esta era la aburrida rutina que tenía que seguir todos los días. Diez minutos después salí de mi departamento con mi mochila en el hombro, mis lentes puestos, ya que era un día muy soleado en Los Ángeles. Camine por las calles repletas de gente hasta toparme con la entrada del subterráneo y mire el enorme reloj de en frente a la entrada.

-7:45, ya voy atrasada – me dije.

Baje por las escaleras y me acerque a una banca para esperar el siguiente tren. "Hoy hay más gente de lo normal" Pensé. No le di mucha importancia al asunto y me saque los lentes guardándolos en uno de los compartimientos de mi mochila, recline la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos esperando a que llegara el próximo tren que de seguro iba a estar atiborrado de gente. No me malinterpreten, no es como si odiara a la gente o algo por el estilo, es solo que un pequeño espacio, con muchas personas gritando por celular o hablando más de lo normal, es un tanto molesto. Después de un rato el tren aun no llegaba y la gente parecía incrementar su número. Me levante de la banca y comencé a caminar para matar el tiempo un rato. Seguía caminando viendo muchos rostros diferentes a la vez, pero hubo algo que llamo completamente mi atención, una mujer que no estaba a más de diez paso de distancia de mí, estaba de espaldas y solo podía ver su hermoso cabello negro resplandecer. Aguarde unos instantes esperando a que se diera la vuelta pero, por más que espere, eso no paso, perdí mi interés y me comenzaba a dar la vuelta cuando escuche que alguien gritaba un nombre.

- ¡JADE!– grito un muchacho muy bien parecido con una cabellera brillante. Su cabeza sobresalía de entre toda la multitud mientras intentaba hacerse paso.

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras el corría hacia la misma muchacha que yo estaba observando momentos antes, la muchacha se dio media vuelta y entonces la vi, esa cara tan… tan… hermosa, que dudo mucho que esa palabra sirva para describir la perfección de aquella mujer. De pronto no escuchaba nada, ni la voz de la demás gente, como tampoco la voz de la señora que anunciaba la llegada de mi tren, todos desaparecieron, todo lo que estaba en mi mente eran sus ojos, esos ojos verdes con toques grises eran lo único que podía ver y en lo único que podía pensar en este momento, me olvide de que tenía que tomar el tren, olvide que tenía que respirar, todo lo que podía ver era su rostro pálido como un día de nieve.

Volví a la realidad y vi como ella le sonreía para después abrazarlo. "Su sonrisa es simplemente perfecta" Pensé. Ellos deshicieron el abrazo y luego ella se acercó a su mejilla para depositar un dulce beso en ella, y por todo el queso de california como desee estar en el lugar de ese chico.

_**My life is brilliant.  
>My love is pure.<br>I saw an angel.  
>Of that I'm sure.<br>She smiled at me on the subway.  
>She was with another man.<br>But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
>'Cause I've got a plan.<strong>_

Camine unos pasos hasta donde ellos se encontraban, estaba dispuesta a hablarle, ¿Qué le diría? No lo sé, tal vez que quiero ser su amiga, aunque eso sería un poco extraño, pero no me importa, quiero conocerla. Yo me seguí abriendo paso por entre toda la multitud, y pude ver que hace una mueca de desagrado cuando un niño choca, por accidente, contra ella. En ese momento me detuve y comencé a pensar mejor en lo que hacía. Era una idiotez, que pensaba decirle, algo como "Hola, sabes te acabo de ver hace unos instantes y me pareciste muy hermosa, y mi nombre es Tori". Claro que eso no era una gran idea, además soy mujer, no se supone que me tenía que fijar en ella, el joven a su lado era el que me tendría que llamar la atención. Simplemente me embobe por un segundo, claro eso es la explicación… su sonrisa me embobo, además de sus ojos.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw you face in a crowded place,  
>and I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, cuando sentí como alguien chocaba contra mi hombro izquierdo.

- Muévete… - Me dijo una voz dura y fría, pero a la vez era melodiosa.

Gire rápidamente hacia la izquierda y la vi a ella, a unos centímetros, siendo jalada por el mismo muchacho de cabellera sedosa. Él iba adelante tratando de pasar por entre todos, mientras que ella me sonreía y se alejaba poco a poco, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nuevamente no supe que hacer.

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
>as we walked on by.<br>She could see from my face that I was,  
>Fucking high,<br>and I don't think that I'll see her again,  
>but we shared a moment that will last till the end.<strong>_

Cuando por fin reaccione comencé a seguirla, hasta que metro y medio de alto metal, frio y grueso, me lo impidió, eran las puertas del tren - que yo estaba esperando - cerrándose. Vi por la ventana como ella me dedicaba una última mirada, antes de que el tren comenzara a moverse.

Di un sonoro suspiro, mientras volvía a la banca en la que había estado sentada antes. La estación estaba un poco más vacía, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Mientras esperaba que el tren volviera , mi celular comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de mi mejor amigo, André.

- Tori, ¿Te paso algo?, ¿Por qué no llegaste a la primera clase? – Me fije en el reloj que estaba en la pared y pude ver que marcaba las 8:50. Ciertamente, ya había perdido mi primera clase.

- ¿Alguna vez has quedado en estado de shock solo por ver a una persona un segundo?

- ¿Ehh?

- Nada olvídalo… perdí el tren, llegare en poco tiempo.

- Si… de acuerdo. – colgó

Sé que era una tontería, y que estas cosas solo pasan en las películas más predecibles. Pero no puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando la vi sonreír. Poco rato después, mi tren llego a la estación.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw you face in a crowded place,  
>and I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

Desde ese día volvía a la misma estación, me sentaba en la misma banca y esperaba con ansias volver a ver su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos. Sin embargo nunca la volví a ver, y mi esperanza se fue perdiendo tras el pasar de los días. Solo me quedo el recuerdo de aquella vez en el subterráneo en el que yo estaba un poco harta de la monotonía diaria, y una sonrisa basto para que mi día no fuera como cualquiera.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
>when she thought up that I should be with you.<br>But it's time to face the truth;  
>I will never be with you…<strong>_

_**Fin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y así termina mi primer song – fic. ¿Qué tal lo hice? Esperó que haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**Pues ya saben, si tiene quejas o sugerencias, criticas o si les gusto déjenme un **__**review, todo es bien venido :D **_

_**Gracias por leer ….. Nos leemos pronto.. **_

_**ZAK…**_


End file.
